Fight For You Inuyasha High Love Story
by Pinkychick1
Summary: After being expelled Mizuki and Reina Cloud are forced by their father to go to a boarding school in Japan.Reina starts to fall for the bad boy of the school, while Mizuki takes a different route by falling for the son of a huge business man. Will theses girls get their happy ending or will their father win!


Please note i am a **Beginner Writer **which means I'll get better with time.

* * *

_"I can't do it anymore Charles" A woman shouted as she packed her suitcase. Her long blonde hair was tied in high pony tail while tears filled her bright blue eyes. _

_"Mina" Charles spoke as he tried to reason with his wife. _

_"Don't" Mina spoke harshly as she closed her suitcase._

_"Mina I'm sorry" Charles spoke as his black eyes stared into hers._

_"You're sorry" Mina spoke as she glared at him _

_"I bet you weren't sorry when you fucked that twenty year old" Mina shouted. As the husband and wife fought two small children peeked into their bed room._

_"Sissy why mommies and daddies fight" the youngest spoke as she held onto her older sister's nightgown, _

_"I don't know" the oldest spoke. The child's black hair tied in low braids while her dark eyes watched as their mother smacked their father. After Mina smacked Charles she turned around and grabbed her suitcase, _

_"your get the divorce papers in the mail" Mina hissed as she turned around and headed to the bedroom door. _

_"Mina" Charles shouted angrily causing Mina to sigh heavily as she opened the door. Mina eyes widened seeing her daughters._

_"Mommy" the oldest spoke as she noticed her mother bags _

_"Mizuki" Mina spoke as she started into her eyes. Mina then shifted her gaze to her youngest daughter standing behind Mizuki. _

_"Reina" Mina spoke as her eyes softened. Reina's short blonde hair was tried in low pig tails while her bright blue eyes show confusion. _

_"Girls" Mina spoke as she bent down Charles coming up from behind her. _

_"I'll be back" Mina spoke as she kissed their foreheads. _

_"And you'll come live with me" Mina spoke a smile on her face, Mizuki nodded as Reina stepped forwards. _

_"What about Daddies" she spoke as Mina frowned. Mina didn't answer her child as she stood up. Mizuki wrapped her arms around her mother's legs. _

_"Promise you'll come back" Mizuki mumbled as tears fell from her eyes. _

_"Of course" Mina spoke as she kissed her head. _

_"Remember," she spoke as Mizuki pulled away and whipped her tears. _

_"Mama loves both of you" she said smiling at them. Fresh tears fell from her face _

_"don't forget that" she said. As she moved passed them Reina reached out for her but Charles picked her up, holding her in his arms._

_"Mommies" Reina said as Mizuki watched as their mother disappeared down the steps but not before looking over her shoulder. When Mizuki heard the door open and close she ran into her parent's room. _

_"Mizuki" her father spoke as she looked out the window. Tears fell from Mizuki's eyes as she watched her mother get into a taxi. _

_"Mommy" Mizuki as she watched the car speed away. _

_"Come Mizuki, it's time for bed" Charles spoke as he glared out the window. _

_"But Mommy" Mizuki spoke as she turned to face her father. _

_"Mommy won't be coming back, now come" Charles spoke as he raised his voice causing Reina and Mizuki to flinch._

* * *

**12 Years Later**

"Charles" a woman shouted as she ran towards an iced glass door.

"Charles" she called her bosses name once up as she swung open the door to see Charles standing in front of a group of people.

"Misa" Charles spoke as he glared at his secretary.

"Charles" the CEO spoke as he stared at Misa.

"I'll take care of it" Charles spoke as he walked towards Misa making her tremble.

"Now" Charles whispered harshly as he walked out of the office. Once the office door was close Charles glared harshly at Misa

"what is it" he spoke as Misa took a deep breath,

"Linkmen High school called" she began as Charles eyes widened in shock

"what" he said angrily as Misa slowly nodded.

"Tell them I'll be right back" he said as he pointed to the iced glass door.

"But sir, how" Misa spoke as Charles growled.

"I don't care do it, or you'll be looking for a new job" he threatened her as he made his way down the hallway.

* * *

Charles made his way down the halls of Linkmen high school. His hand rubbing his jaw as he walked into the office,

"Good evening Charles" the secretary greeted him,

"which one is it now" Charles asked as he leaned on the desk.

"Mizuki" the woman spoke as Charles sighed heavily,

"Principal Ken will see you now" she spoke as Charles made his way towards the door. Opening the door Charles noticed his oldest daughter standing by the window; her long black hair flowed till it stopped at her lower back. Her dark eyes glared at the refection of her father that appeared in the window. Principal Ken cleared his throat causing Mizuki to sigh and turn around to see her father closed the door.

"Mizuki" Principal Ken said he pointed to a chair in front of his desk, with a sigh Mizuki made her way to the chair sitting softly in it. Charles decided to take it upon himself to speak first

"I'm so sorry Principal Ken, I promise this won't happen again" he said as he took a seat beside Mizuki.

"You said that before" Principal Ken said with a sigh.

"I'm expelling Mizuki and Reina" he said as Charles nodded sadly.

"I understand" Charles spoke as he sent a glare at Mizuki causing her to lower her head.

"May I ask what she did" Charles asked as Principal Ken nodded.

"She beat four boys to a bloody pulp" Principal Ken said as he started at Mizuki,

"and Reina, why are you expelling her" Charles asked about his youngest daughter.

"Sir she hasn't been in school for 3 weeks" Principal Ken

"and if she does attend, she is always involved in fights with the other students much like Mizuki here" he added as Charles nodded.

"Mizuki, I would like to speak with your father alone" Principal Ken said as Mizuki nodded and stood up

"I'll be in the car" Mizuki mumbled as she walked towards the door.

"Here" Charles said as she turned around only to catch the keys

"thanks" Mizuki mumbled. After Mizuki left Charles sighed heavily,

"I'm so sorry once more sir" he said standing up.

"Charles" Principal Ken spoke as Charles nodded towards him.

"There is a method" Principal Ken began said Charles sat back down,

"from what I see the girls are uh what's the word…wild" he said as Charles nodded

"I see it now and I'll see it again" he added

"my sister had a wild child" he spoke as Charles crossed his arms.

"She sent her out of the country, to a boarding school" he said as Charles nodded

"and when she returned, everything was different" he finished as Charles nodded once more and stood up

"I'll look into it" he said as Principal Ken nodded.

"I know it will be hard but if it works" he said

"it works" Charles added as he nodded

"thank you for your time" Charles spoke as Principal Ken stood up

"can't say it's a pleasure" he joked as they shook hands.

Charles and Mizuki made their way to their front door in silence.

* * *

"I don't know where I went wrong with you two" he mumbled angrily causing Mizuki to sigh

"don't know how you went wrong when you were never there" she replied as she walked into the house causing Charles to growl loudly.

"I'm going back to work" he said as he took a deep breath to calm himself down,

"when I get home we're talking" he said as he slammed the door. Mizuki took a deep breath as she walked up the stairs. Anger could be see in her eyes as she swung open her bedroom door.

* * *

Charles sighed heavily, he didn't like being the bad guy but being a single parent raising two girls wasn't a walk in the park. Charles knew it couldn't go on like this, he reached over and grabbed his cell phone and dialed Misa's number.

"Sir" Misa's voice was heard causing Charles to sigh once more

"I got the meeting postpone" she added as Charles nodded

"good" he said

"I need you to do me something" he spoke as he made a turn.

"Find an out of state boarding school" he said as the line we silent

"yes sir" Misa replied

"I'll hold" Charles added as Misa mumbled okay. After a few minutes Charles heard Misa's voice

"I think I found one sir" Charles stopped the car at a red light

"okay what is it" Charles demanded

"Feudal High school" she spoke as Charles nodded

"Feudal high school" he repeated.


End file.
